1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a construction assembly and, more particularly, to a construction support assembly including a plurality of stackable blocks.
2. Prior Art
In the past, if it was desired to build a pillar so as to, for example, support fence panels, gates or the like, and if it was desired that the pillar be of concrete construction, a construction crew was required to build the pillar in the same fashion as the crew would build any other vertical concrete structure, namely, using sauna tubes with concrete poured on-site to form a foundation base below frost lines. Such a process is time-consuming and cumbersome.
As a result, interlocking masonry construction block designs have been previously employed to overcome such a deficiency. Unfortunately, these systems generally exhibit a number of additional deficiencies. Typically, they employ an excessive amount of masonry material, e.g. concrete, which makes them rather heavy and expensive. Additionally, most interlocking blocks require very precise tolerances. Blocks that are not manufactured within such tolerances cannot be stacked securely and are unacceptable for use. Additionally, conventional block systems typically require the use of supplemental grout or fill to fasten adjacent blocks. None of the blocks which are currently known is suited for providing secure, slip-resistant support for manufactured fences and similar structures.
The commonly used cement blocks are erected in tiers or rows, which are most often offset, and the individual cement blocks are bonded together by mortar, which is interposed between the meeting horizontal and vertical surfaces of the blocks. The necessity of mortar bonding impairs the accuracy and speed with which such blocks can be erected, and requires a relatively high degree of skill to erect a properly aligned plurality of such blocks. The degree of skill needed to erect these mortar bonded prior art blocks, not to mention the laborious task, has all but relegated the laying of such blocks to skilled craftsmen. The laborious task of erecting the mortar bonded blocks and the high cost of employing skilled craftsmen has prompted the search for interlocking cement blocks, which would ease the labor and degree of skill needed to lay and properly align a plurality of such blocks.
Accordingly, a need remains for a construction support assembly to over come the above-mentioned shortcomings.